


Train Rails

by LynHaundend



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Fictober, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jokes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynHaundend/pseuds/LynHaundend
Summary: Logan comes back from an exam defeated but Remus isn't putting with any of his bullshit.TW // suicide mention as a joke because that's the kind of humor that my college experience left me.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 15
Collections: Lyn's Fictober 2020





	Train Rails

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Day 4:  
> "That never stopped you before"
> 
> It may or may not be based on real life events.
> 
> If I left out any triggers please let me know.
> 
> Thanks to GabyEliAlexz who's beta-reading this collection! Make sure you check their Fictober Collection as well!

Logan entered the dorm's common room and quickly beelined to where Remus was launching, feet on the table. He was in what had to be the most uncomfortable position and some orthopedics doctor's worst nightmare. Logan collapsed on the seat in front of his best friend letting his face hit the table with a rather concerning sound.

“I’m doomed” he stated not bothering to greet the other first.

“You say that every time you finish an exam and each time you end up with the highest score in the class” He retorted without looking up his phone. “I’m not buying your shit anymore, Nerdy Wolverine”

“I mean it this time, Remus” he groaned. “I messed up. I focused on the parts of the study guide that were worth the least amount of points and overlooked the ones that turned out to be the most important. Besides,” he added finally looking up “He definitely hates me. He even smirk when a turn on my exam”

“Well, I did tell you that you shouldn’t have corrected him in front of the dean” Remus mocked him happy to be right for once.

“It wasn’t a simple mistake,” Logan whined, starting his overused rant again “it was a big bias on the whole research that could have had big consequences on...

“BUT” Remus cut him, not wanting to hear it all again “That didn’t stop you before. 

This isn’t the first professor that hates your gut for being an insufferable knowing all”

“If I indeed would know it all, I would have had answers for the exams and wouldn’t be in this situation” Logan quickly responded exasperated. “I think I will just go and lie on the train rails”

Remus hummed, again on his phone. He guessed that it was the appropriate reaction to someone that wouldn’t take advice nor encouragement, but it still stung that his friend would so openly ignore him.

“We have about 15 minutes” Remus informed out if the blue putting his phone down.

“Excuse me?”

“We have 15 minutes to reach the train rails before the next train,” he clarified.

“Hillarious, Remus” Logan said rolling his eyes.

“Hey, I just wanted to help,” he defended himself raising his hands in surrender. “So, no suicide?”

“No, Remus, I will not literally commit suicide over my midterm” Logan mumbled annoyed.

His friend grinned.

“Great, because tomorrow you have another one and I need your thicc brain info-dumping the whole semester on me,” he said standing up and offering his hand.

“Thicc?” Logan frowned confused

“Yeah, I’ll make you a flashcard about it once you explain me unit six, poindexter”

Logan took a deep breath and fix his lenses. He could do it.

“That would be agreeable” answered feeling more like himself again.

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of the Fictober Event on Tumblr!  
> https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020


End file.
